


Raising Your Gun

by skywarpie



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Multi, dads spending time with their baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywarpie/pseuds/skywarpie
Summary: Life is a bit more exhausting with a child around.





	Raising Your Gun

**Author's Note:**

> A commission from tumblr for a friend.

Soundwave had raised six sparklings on his own. He didn’t like to brag, but he considered himself somewhat of an expert at this point. If they were crying it was most likely they were cranky about something or hungry. But it was always easy to calm them back down and peace would ensure once again. That accompanied with the fact that sparklings were fragile beings. One wrong move or bump and they could be injured.

This was the cause of Soundwave’s current anxiety spike as he watched Skywarp toss the bitlet in the air. Both appeared to be enjoying themselves at least, that’s what he could gather from the constant giggling. 

“ ‘gin!” Flashpoint clapped their chubby little servos together. “ ‘gin sah, ‘gin!” 

Skywarp, being the indulgent fool he was, happily obliged. This time tossing Flashpoint just a tad higher. Soundwave’s optics widened with the final stage of concern.It took all his effort to not rush forward and snatch the bitlet. Of course, sparklings usually got injured here and there. A bump or two wouldn’t be life threatening. Reluctantly he had to remind himself that he was not the only one caring or this sparkling. There were two other partners involved. It would perhaps bode ill for the future if he corrected every misstep made. That along with the fact he was positive Skywarp would not allow harm to come to them.

The door to the room opened with a  _ whoosh _ to reveal Megatron, fresh from a debriefing. Who happened to look just a bit more tired than usual. Whether that was from caring for a smaller version of himself or a ship of rowdy decepticons, which honestly was about the same thing, was unsure. 

“Hey, who’s that?” Skywarp settled Flashpoint on his hip. Flashpoint had inherited their father’s colors. Black and purple decorated their frame. When being held it was almost hard to tell where Skywarp ended and Flashpoint began. “Is that carrier?”

The seeker’s gleeful tone was almost too much to endure after the day he’d had. But Megatron had to admit that there was something special about noting his child’s reaction upon seeing him. Flashpoint wriggled and made grabby hands in their carrier’s direction until they were safely transported into his arms.

“Yes, carrier is back.” Flashpoint’s response was to happily boop Megatron on the nose several times actually, the last one having a bit more force than necessary. Megatron grabbed the bitlet’s hand and maneuvered it back to their side. “I take it you two managed?” He stared pointedly at Skywarp in particular. He tended to get a little out of hand.

“Of course we did! They’re in one piece, aren’t they?” Probably not the best argument when referring to children.

“Suggestion: be mindful of sparkling.” Or in other words,  _ for the love of primus do not toss them again.  _ Skywarp stuck his glossa out playfully. Soundwave flashed his visor in return.

Megatron decided this was a good time to excuse himself from the two bots who seemed to be accomplishing nothing but smoldering at one another.

Megatron sat himself at his desk, taking a data pad from the stack that decorated it. Flashpoint banged their tiny fists on the desk top, demanding attention. “Stop.” 

The sparkling looked up with wide optics before repeating the action. “I said stop. We’ll play in a bit.” Another bang followed. Megatron chose to ignore this one.

Finally reaching what appeared to be their breaking point, Flashpoint yanked the data pad from Megatron’s servo with more muscle than a sparkling should have. They brought it to their mouth and bit down on it hard. The entire screen shattered and Megatron was left staring at something he never thought he’d have to deal with.

Flashpoint bit the data pad one last time before throwing it to the floor, catching the attention of his sires who both pulsed with adoration.

“Observation: teething.”

Skywarp’s wings fluttered as he grinned, enjoying this far too much. “At least it wasn’t your servo this time.” 

Megatron groaned.


End file.
